<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvest of Hope by ThatScottishShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196675">Harvest of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper'>ThatScottishShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Married Couple, Missing Alphinaud, Motherly Dulia-Chai, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Pumpkins, Romantic Fluff, Seasonal, Shipoween 2020, Spoilers, Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat, harvest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chais celebrate the Wright Harvest Festival by picking pumpkins.</p><p>*Written for Shipoween.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chai-Nuzz/Dulia-Chai (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvest of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts">nan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Outlooking Eulmore, the small village of Wright greeted the turn of the seasons, from the falling leaves to the prime harvest ready to pluck for the colder seasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lands seemed to glow, even upon wetter days and as the days grew shorter and darker. Farmers worked eagerly to save their precious stock, gathering generous amounts for the upcoming harvest festival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much had changed since Eulmore reformed, in a land where no one belonged to anyone and everyone was free. Working together however they could, and helping their fellow Hyur, Mystel, and Dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streams of baubles and candles offered light upon each home, with yellow moon shapes decorating window ledges and fenced. Barrels of apples and bundles of hay adorned the village, along with baskets of vegetables gathered from the fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pumpkins decorated the little town, with creative faces already carved into them. Some were still ripe for picking, an activity the little ones eagerly enjoyed. Though not all of them were children…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, dearest,” Chai-Nuzz encouraged her husband, pointing at the fenced field of awaiting pumpkins. “There’s still some left. My, look at this cute little one! What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>A small pumpkin faced Chai-Nuzz, courtesy of his darling wife. He glanced between the little orange crop, and Dulia-Chai’s beaming smile.</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for an answer, the excited Mystel nuzzled the baby pumpkin against her round cheek, cooing as if coddling a child. “Such a precious little thing! Like our little Alphy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her big blue eyes suddenly brimmed with us her tears, her longing for the young Elezen for all to see. “Little Alphy would have liked this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his wife’s arm in his, holding her close, Nuzz’s eyes softened behind his spectacles as he observed their surroundings. The newly formed Harvest Festival took over the agricultural boon to Kholusia, encouraging community, celebration and unity among the people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the heart of the village, by the illuminating crystal offering a blessing of the light for the dark nights, sat a bubbling pot emitting the most beautiful aroma. Everyone that attended the festivities brought something to add to the earthly soup, then shared a bowl with all attending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been his wife’s idea - to help bring everyone together under the stars, and enjoy a night of happiness and togetherness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proudly, Nuzz placed a small kiss upon Dulia’s forehead, admiring the auburn glow of her hair by the Aethyrite. With a nod of the head, he patted his wife’s hand, offering a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure he would be proud of you… as am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft sniff, Dulia-Chai threw her arms around Chai-Nuzz, who expected (and welcomed) his wife’s big, warm hugs. He swiftly held the little adopted pumpkin out of harm's way, and fell into the comforting presence of his beautiful significant other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sweet, kindly Dulia-Chai, his source of light and strength every step of the way towards a reformed Eulmore, a new world where the nights returned and the bleached, blinding skies no longer heralded danger and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday became something wondrous and exciting, a treasured experience to share with great friends and the love of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The little ones are sharing sweetened apple treats,” Nuzz-Chai commented, gesturing over to a giggling gang of children, dressed in colourful costumes reminiscent of heroes past and heroes new. One Hyur boy, decked in black and carrying a homemade axe, waved over to the Chais, sticky sweet apple in hand. “Shall we, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dulia-Chai smiled, taking back her little pumpkin and gazing at her husband with heart found adoration. “Sounds perfect, Dearest.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as part of Shipoween for nan. The Chais are absolutely precious, so I just had to offer this treat to celebrate their sweet relationship.</p><p>The Harvest Festival felt like a seasonal event that might happen in a FF game, and given the village of Wright is something of an agricultural spot, it felt perfect. I liked the idea of the Chais thinking of a community event to bring everyone in the area together, especially in homage to Alphinaud, the Warrior of Darkness, and those who helped save their spirits and ambition.</p><p>The thought of Dulia gushing over a tiny pumpkin and thinking of Alphinaud was too adorable to pass up, and was literally how I started writing this. 😆</p><p>Yes, the little Hyur boy in black with an axe is dressed as Ardbert. Just for the feels and that the original Warriors of Light are now honoured. 😭</p><p>Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>